Iyasu Akibara
General Name: Iyasu Akibara Nicknames: N/A Age: 17 D.O.B: May 21st Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'5" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: Light Blue, cut short to about 2 inches below the ears, held behind the ear by a pink flower hairpin Eyes: Lavender Skin: Pale white Body type: Slim but fit Describe your OCs appearance. Iyasu is a smaller girl, standing at about 5'5", with pale skin and short light blue hair. Her eyes are a pale shade of lavender. She doesn't seem very muscular at all, and might appear to have a gentle figure, appearing near age 16. Her body is skinny and kind of lanky. Personality Iyasu is also considered rather gentle. She is not one to get angry and finds fault within herself rather than blaming others. Tending to avoid aggressive combat, she would prefer to talk before fighting. Her presence may also seem small as she tends to be on the shy side, though she is good natured and kind to most everyone she meets Likes Flowers, kind-hearted people, chocolate chip cookies, quite space Dislikes Spiders, jerks, loud noises, most vegetables History Iyasu comes from an interesting but broken family. Her father was relying mostly on her mother for income, and was a drunk gambler among the ranks of the Rokungai. He blew through money like it was nothing, and was eventually kicked out from the house shortly after Iyasu was born. As such, she knows little of her father. Her mother, a doctor in the Rokungai, spent most of her time training the young Iyasu in medicine and all about medicinal plants, as well as raising a child alone. This led to her spending much time in the hospital where her mother worked. From a young age Iyasu had an innate desire to help others, especially those who were sick or injured. You tend to get that being near doctors a lot. She just couldn't settle on being a real doctor though, and was eventually driven to join the ranks of the Shinigami. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World The inner world of Hanakotoba appears much like a secluded flower glade, a massive wall of blossoming trees surrounds a large area full of many kinds of flowers, but as one gets closer the flowers become mostly roses. The landscape is mostly flat, and it is utterly quiet, only slight rustling of trees may be heard. At the center is a shallow pool of rich green water, where the manifestation of the zanpakuto tends to stay. The air is filled with glittering lights, symbolizing pollen. '(The language of flowers) Hanakotoba ' The zanpakuto remains as a katana as most normally do, but by invoking Shikai, the zanpakuto gains a red rose flower where the hilt connects to the blade, and the hilt gains a few roots which grow around it. The blade itself seems to become made of a plant-like greenish material, bristling with rose thorns. Release command: (Whisper) Sasayaku Red Rose causes the blossom on the hilt to glow red, and on the blade itself a number (usually 3-4) red rosebuds form. These glowing red buds may be thrown off the blade with a slash, traveling a small distance (15 meters) before hovering and turning into a full blossom. These full red blossoms act as mines, as any enemy who strays too close will cause it to detonate. Having Red Rose active means about 3-4 of these blossoms will appear every other turn. The blossoms can be kept on the blade, but no additional buds will form and those on the blade cannot explode. the active buds will persist until the user deactivates them manually. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Nothing yet OC Relationships Trivia Gallery Quotes Out of Character Info Timezone: EST Category:Shinigami